When it Began
by Lesageroon519
Summary: This is my OC's story. Its four parts, so I hope you like it. Rated M for abuse, violence. Swearing and sexual content


_This is my OC's story._

 _Sage's story: Part 1/4_

 _ **Sega owns all characters except for my OC's!**_

 __Part 1__

 _~5868~_

In the far off future, 5888, a king ruled over the planet Mobius. There was no land markers for other countries or states, saying where their territory was. It was all ruled over by one ruler. _Mephiles._

After many attempts of trying to be recreated, he accomplished in 5270, after the reign of Sir Meantok (one of my OCs), and became ruler. He wasn't a dark lord, or even an evil menace to society. He cared for his people and made sure they had maximum safety.

In the year 5470, King Mephiles' kingdom was destroyed by an endless flame,Disaster 2.0. In the span of 15 years, he rebuilt his kingdom with his bare hands and the help of his earliest creation, Amberly Dark (OC). Amberly was 16 years old, and the new ultimate life form.

When the kingdom was rebuilt, homeless citizens swarmed back into their new home, grateful for the love of their King. In 5655, King Mephiles had a modern Kingdom, protected from the disastrous flame. Crime was in the kingdom. Not just simple ones, but ones that included murder, and drastic injuries. Mephiles was at a loss. So, he hired the rebellion group, Resistance Rebels(OC's). Even though they were against him, they agreed to work for him as long as he didn't betray his people.

Of course, Mephiles couldn't trust the word of these rebels, so he put Amberly as their leader, which led to conflict in the media. _"Has amberly betrayed the kingdom?" "Has she gone AWOL?" "What is she thinking?"_ Many questions arose, but were answered easily.

In 5868, Mephiles and his men were out to find new technology beyond the castle walls, scavenging for power out of their reach…

"Lesageroon!" A pink porcupine called as she held a bowl. "It's time to come in!"

A small red hedgehog hanged upside down in a tree and laughed as he looked at his mother. A tall red hedgehog came to the door, standing by his mother. "Sage , listen to your mom."

The small one hopped down and ran to the two. He hugged both and smiled as he made his way inside of the house. A small pink porcupine sat on the couch, hanging upside down while laughing. "Sage!"

Sage went next to the pink one and tickled his stomach. "Get up, Sageio, let's go lick the cake bowl!"

The two kids ran into the kitchen and peeked over the counter. Sageio smiled. "Are you almost done, mama?"

The pink woman smiled. "Just a second, Sageio." She poured the batter onto a tray and gave the kids the bowl. They ran outside and sat on the porch and licked the bowl out.

Sage looked off into the distance and frowned as he say a dark hedgehog, followed by three men. Sageio giggled and looked at Sage. "Sage?" He looked off also, and smiled. "A guest!"

The tall red hedgehog opened the door and frowned. Sage looked at his dad. "Dad?"

"Go into the house, boys."

The two boys obeyed their father and went inside. They went to the attic and peeked out the window. Their dad met the dark hedgehog and they shook hands. The dark one gestured to the three men, then their dad bowed and welcomed the men into the house.

"Sage!" Sageio shouted in a whisper as he giggled. "A guest!"

Sage smiled and the two went downstairs. Their parents were talking to the men. The dark one had piercing lime green eyes and…no mouth.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sire," their mother said as she smiled lovingly. Her blonde curls fell over her shoulder as she played with her hair. "What brings you out here?"

"My men and I were searching for some materials. The flames have dimmed down on our side of the land, and we were curious to see if it had subsided on other parts."

Their dad laughed. "Oh, well I assure you, Sire, that they're all gone over here. I haven't seen flames since Sage and Sageio were born."

As if on cue, the twins emerged and smiled. Sageio hid behind Sage and smiled. Sage stared at the man, not feeling comfortable by the look he was giving them.

"Sage. Sageio. Say hello to King Mephiles."

"We have a king?" Sageio questioned as he looked at the other.

"No duh, silly," Sage said as he went by his dad. His dad picked him up and sat him on his lap. Sageio went to Mephiles and bowed.

"Well, its a pleasure meeting you," he said as he giggled. He went and sat on his mother's lap.

Mephiles did a nod. "Are these your sons?"

"Yes," their mother said. "The red one is Lesageroön, and this is Nesageio."

Mephiles tilted his head as one of his men smirked. "Ah, I see. What beautiful children you have."

"Yea, indeed," their father said. "We didn't think they'd make it. They were born on the last day of the Flames. Sage was resistant to the fire, but Sageio wasn't. He has some difficulties breathing."

Mephiles' eyes locked onto Sage. "Lesageroon was resistant to fire, you say?"

"Yes," the mom said. "Even now. He never gets hurt or burnt. It's a miracle."

Mephiles did a nod and Sage frowned as they locked eyes. _This man is scary. I don't like him._ Sage got up and left. He went into the kitchen and laid on the floor. His mother entered behind him and sat next to him. "What wrong, pumpkin?"

Sage sighed. "That man's creepy."

His mom giggled and picked up her son, and set him in her lap. "Yes, I agree with you on that. But, he is King."

"Have doesn't look like a king."

"I know. But he is. You'll just have to respect that, okay?"

"Okay mom."

Sageio ran into the kitchen giggling. "The Sire showed us magic!"

The three went back into the front room. Mephiles was standing, slightly holding his hands out in front of him. A green-yellow flame surrounded his hands, and it seemed to flicker. "This is Chaos energy," he said as he snapped. The flame morphed its shape into a spear.

Sageio clapped his hands. "Wow!"

Their dad gave off an uneasy look. "That must be very powerful."

Mephiles did a nod and sat back down as the flame went out. "Yes. Very few can do this."

Sage smiled. _Heeeyyyyyyy. I know how._ Sage looked at his dad. His dad's intense blue eyes looked at him. _Don't do it, Sage._

Sage frowned and sat on the floor as Sageio clapped and danced in a circle.

"How old are your children?" Mephiles asked.

"They just turned two," their mother replied.

Mephiles nodded and stood. "We should get going. Men?" The three men stood at the same time. "Thank you for inviting us into your home, Donovan and Celia."

"It was a pleasure," Celia (their mom) said.

When the men were gone, Donovan (dad) sighed. "I didn't like him. He kept staring at Sage."

"He was probably just interested, " Celia said as they all went into the kitchen for dinner.

 _~5 hours later~_

Everyone was sleeping silently. The clock was the only noise in the house. A creaking noise went throughout the house, as if someone were walking. Sage sat up in his crib and he frowned. "Mom?"

 _Nothing_

He sighed and laid back down and stared at his star covered ceiling. The creaking was heard again. Sage held his stuffed teddy bear close to him as he buried his face in its neck.

"Sage?"

Sage sat up and saw glowing green-purple eyes. "Sageio?"

Sageio climbed into Sage's crib and huddled up to him. "You hear that too, right?"

Sage nodded and frowned. Sageio smiled. "Sage! Our eyes are flashlights!"

Sage laughed and they both went silent as they heard tapping on Sage's window. Sageio held Sage close to him and gasped. Sage bit his lip in fright and gulped. Then, the creaking noise was audible again.

"Sage, I'm scared."

"Me too."

Sageio swallowed as Sage stood up. "Let's go to mom and dad's room, Sageio." The two slowly climbed out of the crib and peaked into the hallways. They slowly walked to their parents room.

"Sageio, did you get my bear?"

"..."

"Sageio?" Sage turned around and froze in horror. _Where'd he go?!_ Sageio was gone. "S-Sageio, stop messing around. Its not f-funny."

Silence filled the house once more. Sage breathed heavily as his heart began to race. He took a step forward and stopped. His eyes widened as a dark figure stood in front of him. He went to yell, but nothing came out as the figure covered his mouth and took him away.

The room was small and metallic. The walls were grey and the floor was white. In the center of the room, there were double doors, and on the far left side, there was a small sink and mirror.

As Sage woke up, he looked at his surroundings. _What the..?_ He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. His hands and feet were cuffed to the metal lab table he was laying on, and a bright white light was shining in his face. He struggled to get out. It was useless. _Dad! Dad please! Please help me! Dad!_

The two doors opened as a dark hedgehog, followed by four people in white lab coats, entered the room. _Mephiles._ Sage stared at the dark one in fright, not daring to look away.

"Hello, Lesageroon. It's okay. Don't be afraid," Mephiles said as he put on white gloves. Sage's eyes darted around the room as his heart began to race again.

"Wh-where's Sageio?"

"He's alright. He's just in another room." Mephiles looked at the men and gave them a nod. They swarmed around Sage. One put an IV in his arm as another lightly pricked his finger with a needle. A third man put a small mask on Sage's mouth and turned on a machine. Mephiles went over Sage and patted his head.

"It'll be okay, Lesageroon. Just relax…"

Sage slowly came to and he groaned in pain and lifted his head up. He looked around, seeing that he was still in the weird lab. He looked down and groaned as he saw cuts that were stitched up. There were cuts on his arms and legs. He leaned his head back in pain and saw a mirror above him. He saw a cut on his brow, still lightly bleeding.

" _Owww."_ His voice was hoarse and it hurt to swallow. "Sageio..? Where a-are you?" He turned his head to the side and saw his brother through the glass window on the wall. He was also restrained a lab table, cut and stitched up. "S-Sageio…"

Mephiles entered the room and looked at Sage. "You're awake?"

Sage glared at him. His green eyes searched Sage's body. "You're healing rapidly. Unlike your brother."

Sage frowned and shook his head, which made him dizzy. He let out a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. _Dad….please.. Da-_

"Don't call for dad. He's not going to hear you."

Sage looked at Mephiles. "H-how..?"

Mephiles snickered as he tapped his head. "All will be well, Lesageroon. Just rest."

"I want mom…"

Mephiles glared at the boy. "You can't have them they're gone. Well, in 5 minutes they will be."

A screen appeared where the mirror on the ceiling was. His house appeared. His dad was on the porch with his mom, both crying in each other's arms. Donovan looked up and gasped. He rushed Celia into the house. The door closed, and in a quick second, there was a puff of smoke, and the entire valley was covered in ashes.

"Wh-what happened?!"

"Gas bomb. We sent a one to your house. Your parents were too suspicious."

Sage stared at the screen, tears rushing down his face. The trees were dead and the house had partially collapsed. Ash covered everything, and It almost looked like a black and white TV show due to all of the ash .

Sage turned his head to look at Sageio. He was crying and struggling in his restraints. He had seen what they did. Sage closed his eyes and growled. _You're not gonna get away with this..._

A couple of years later, Mephiles had let the two brothers off the table and into a child's room. They sat by each other, both exhausted from the past days of testing. Sage's wounds had healed, leaving scars on his arms and legs. Sageio's cuts were still red and the skin around was bruised.

He laid his head against Sages shoulder and let out a breath. He looked lifeless, as if all life had been drained out of him. He closed his eyes as a tear fell.

"..Sage…"

"Sageio?"

"I can't do it..not anymore."

Sage looked at his twin. "Sageio?"

"Sage….its usual…." He frowned, then did a nod. "..useless. That's the word…"

Sage frowned. "Sageio, no. We've gotten this far." He nudged Sageio. "We can survive a couple more tests. Mephiles said there's only three more…"

"What….if it's painful." Sageio gulped. "I hurt, Sage. I hurt bad. I don't heal. You do..you don't hurt…"

Sage frowned. It was true. He didn't feel anymore pain. His body was just exhausted from healing itself rapidly, and the healing process was slightly starting to slow down.

"Sageio, please…."

Sageio took ragged breaths and narrowed his eyes at the floor. He didn't want to. He'd rather die than stay alive doing tests. He was tired of getting cut. He was tired of blood tests. He was worn out, and a useless being. But Sage thought differently.

"...Okay, Sage…"

Sage laid on the metal table, ready for the cuts and pokes. A man walked in and smiled. He placed an IV in Sage's arm and put a mask over his mouth. Sage closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber…..

Sage was in a field. A green field. A grassy field. With his mom. And dad. And Sageio. They sat by a blue-green lake, feeding bread to ducks and skipping rocks. His mom and dad were drinking wine while him and Sageio chased geese. Sageio laughed and laughed in happiness as a duck attacked Sage. They were all happy. A happy family. A happy family. A really happy family.

Then, Celia slowly faded away, turning into a fluffy white cloud in the sky. The wind light blew, rustling the leaves together. Then, Donovan evaporated into a very grey storm cloud. The rain watered the grass and soaked into the lake. Sage and Sageio ran under a tree for shelter. They laughed as they sat down, relaxing from their playful day.

Sageio smiled at Sage and went to talk, but nothing was heard. Except for a beep. Sageio then closed his eyes and laid down, continuing to talk, but only beeps were audible. Then, Sageio stopped talking. He just stared up at the sky. As Sageio breathed in, the beeping started again. _No. Stop beeping. Stop it! Not Sageio! Stop it!_

Sages eyes shot open and his head sat up, seeing the doctor make an incision on his thigh. The man looked at Sage and his eyes widened. "How are you….Awake?"

Sage quickly turned to look to the side, seeing Sageio laying on the table. His heart monitor was beeping. Not multiple beeps. But one, long beep. His mouth slightly hung open and the oxygen tube in his mouth hung out. _No….no….Sageio…._

Sage started breathing heavily and he stared at the doctor. He was pushing an emergency red button.

"Back up. He's awake. I need Back up. He won't go back to sleep."

Sage growled and got up, breaking the restraints he had. He pinned the doctor to wall and bared his teeth. The doctor yelled for help as Sage squeezed his hands around his neck. He heard voices from Sageio's room and looked. Doctors were circling him. One turned off his heart monitor and breathing tube. _No! How could you just give up on him?!_

Sage threw the doctor against the opposite wall and went to the glass window. The doctors yelped and ran out of the room.

Mephiles sat in the monitoring room, amused by Sage's actions. _Wow. He has much power.._

Sage growled and punched the window, shattering it into millions of pieces. He jumped through the window and calmed down as he approached Sageio's lifeless body.

"S-Sageio?" Sage lightly caressed his cold head. He cringed as tears made their way to his eyes. He hugged his dead brother, crying in his shoulder. "No. You-you said….you said you'd stay….." Sage pulled away and saw that, where his scars were, he was glowing turquoise. _That's…..different...what…._

A hand sat on his shoulder and he turned to look at Mephiles. Mephiles' eyes stared into Sage's soul. Sage looked at the ground and followed Mephiles out of the destroyed rooms, and into the hallway.

 ** _~3 years later~ [AGE 8]_**

In the courtyard, Sage was sitting under a shady tree, eating an apple. It was a sunny day, with blue skies and some white clouds. The red one finished his apple and stood up. He made his way to the training grounds and sighed.

"Hey, doll. Where ya been?"

Sage shooed the pink one away. "No questions , please, Amberly. I need to hide ."

"Why?"

Sage frowned as one ear flattened against his head. "I'm...I'm exhausted. I hate it."

The hot pink one smiled and rubbed his head. "Go hide in a drawer or locker. Bowler won't check there."

Sage nodded and ran into the changing room. He searched for an empty locker. _This will have to do._ He squeezed into the locker and closed the door, sighing as he finally relaxed. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his shoulder. The training was unnecessary. What were they training for, anyways?

Slamming was heard and Sage went stuff. He held his breath as footsteps approached his way. He bit the insides of his cheeks as the sound came closer and closer. The sound stopped, and Sage let out a sigh of relief. _Phew_

The locker door swung open and Bowler stood there, scowling at the red hedgehog. Sage whimpered as Bowler grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, and threw him out of the locker. Sage landed on his stomach and grunted in pain. " _Ow."_

Bowler smirked as he placed a foot on Sages back. "Why, hello there, Lesageroon. Skipping on classes, I see."

"No. I'm relaxing. And they aren't classes. Its training on how to kill people."

Bowler growled and picked Lesageroon up by his arm and dragged him out of the locker rooms. Sage whimpered and grunted in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Ow, stop that!"

Bowler dragged Sage into the training room and threw him into the center. He locked the doors and pulled the whip from his belt. Sage stared at him in fear and crawled backward. "N-no! No, don't!"

Bowler raised his arm and growled as he prepared to swing down. Sage closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the whip….but nothing came. Sage opened his eyes and stared at the figures above him.

Mephiles was holding Bowler's arm back, not letting him swing. Bowler's eyes widened and he gasped. Mephiles glared at him and swung him into a wall.

"What were you planning on doing with _that,_ " Mephiles said as he gestured to the whip. "Were you planning on using it on my son?"

Bowler stared at Mephiles in fright and he slightly trembled. "N-no Sire, of course not!"

Mephiles helped Lesageroon up and narrowed his eyes at the dog. "Hm...Is that so?" He looked at Sage. The red on was lightly shaking, still surprised and frightened. His yellow eyes looked at Mephiles as he stood stiffly by his side.

"If what you say is true, then you wouldn't mind me taking this." The dark one bent over and picked up the leather whip. He studied it as Bowler stared at him with big blue eyes.

Mephiles turned towards Sage and handed him the whip. Sage stared at it and held his breath. "Wh-what do you want me to do with this?"

Mephiles folded his arms behind his back. "Hurt him."

Sage's eyes widened. "Hurt him?"

"Yes. He was about to whip you without a second thought, wasn't he?"

"W-well, yeah..but-"

"No buts. Just do as you're told."

"I-"

" _Sage."_

Sage gulped and looked at the whip, then at Bowler, terror taking over his body. He was use to hurting people out of training…...But not being forced to. He always got a sick feeling in his stomach, as if it were saying that he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. He didn't want to do it. But, he wasn't allowed to disobey Mephiles' orders. If he did, Mephiles would be mad, and might even punish him.

 _Just focus your anger on something...please. Do it before Mephiles gets mad. Focus. Remember…._ Sage's ears flattened against his head as he remember the pain that was brought upon him and his passed away brother. Unwanted anger overtook him.

Sage glared at the muscular dog on the floor. His eyes felt hot and they stung as he sucked in a deep breath, tasting the fear in the air that the dog was giving off, as he brought his arm up and over his head. Bowler's eyes widened and he went to shout, but was silenced as the whip came down at full force, slapping him across the right side of his face.

Mephiles mentally smirked as he saw the red one strike Bowler multiple times, each time harder than the last. Sage's skin slightly began to glow brighter as he swung the whip.

Sage slowly came to a stop, breathing heavily as a sudden burst of exhaustion overtook him. He stared at the dog, all bruised and cut, slightly bleeding.

"Lesageroon."

Sage turned to Mephiles and stared at him with glassy eyes. "I….I didn't mean to so many times…."

"It's okay. That dog deserved it." Mephiles' lime green eyes stitched fear into Bowler, causing the mutt to look away in fear and pain. "Come now. Your training awaits us. Your sisters are probably already done."

The red one took Mephiles' hand and they began to walk out of the room. Sage looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with the beaten up dog.

"Don't mind him."

Sage looked at Mephiles as they walked through the corridors. "He could've stopped me."

"Hm?"

"He's much bigger than I am...he could've easily stopped me."

Mephiles closed his eyes as they walked. "Not necessarily, Lesageroon. You have much power, and he could easily see that. Don't worry."

Sage looked at the floor with a nod. "Okay, Mephiles….."

 ** _~Night Time~_**

The sky was dark, no stars visible in the black abyss, only the one white moon which shone down on the planet Mobius. The light hit the main castle, lighting up the front of it, causing the whiteness to shine brightly. Nobody walked along the main halls, no one entered any rooms. Except for one little boy.

An eight-year-old male servant walked through a hall, exiting the kitchen and entering the dining room. His yellow fur shined as he refilled the royal family's glasses with juice.

The two daughters sat on the left side of the table while Sage sat on the right side, leaving Mephiles to sit on the end, in the center. Plates with food sat in front of them as they ate.

"No. I specifically asked the question."

"Uh, no you didn't," Amberly said as she laughed. "You may be some freak scientist, but you know nothing of the past technology."

Mephiles sighed. "I am very familiar with past technology, Amberly."

Roxanne shook her head. "It's a real weird place. There's a lot of grass and trees."

"Is there not a lot of that here?"

Amberly laughed as Roxanne smiled. "C'mon. There's hardly any grass. The only grass is for the farmers and cattle. There's only trees in the kingdom, but once you leave the main kingdom gates and go into the wild, there's ash, mud, dry dirt and everything's dead."

Mephiles rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. "I saved as much as I could from the great Flames."

"We know," Amberly said as she smiled sweetly. "We're only pulling your strings."

Mephiles closed his eyes as he chuckled. "You're all brats, you know that?"

"I know," Roxanne said as she took a bite of her potatoes.

Sage sat in silence as he stared at his food, still scarred mentally from earlier that day. He closed his eyes and gulped, feeling nauseous and uncomfortable. _Its been three years since I was left alone….since Sageio died….since I met Roxanne and Amberly…..since I become the prince…..I know being prince is hard, but never this hard...never._

"Lesageroon?"

Ember eyes looked up at Amberly. She smiled sweetly. "What's up? Why aren't you rambling?"

"He's always quiet," Roxanne said as she smirked.

"Sage gave his first discipline today."

All eyes turned to Mephiles. Amberly frowned. "He what?"

Mephiles looked at Sage with piercing eyes. Sage winced and looked at his sister. "I…..I whipped Bowler.."

Roxanne frowned and tilted her head to the side. "You-you whipped Bowler? The big-"

"-Bulky, hunk of a dog?" Amberly questioned.

"...yes…"

Amberly faced her dad. "Did you make him?"

Mephiles did a nod as he placed both hands on the table. "Yes. You and Roxanne have known how to fight and punish since you were created. Sage hasn't. He needs to learn that discipline is rule one when living in this era."

Roxanne nodded. "I agree, but...Sage wasn't created like we were."

Amberly nodded as well. "Mhm. Yeah, I guess."

"Do you...have a problem with that, Amberly?" Mephiles questioned as he played with his wine.

"No, of course not."

Mephiles chuckled. "Hm. Of course you don't."

He looked over at the red one and tilted his head to the side. "Lesageroon, did you feel forced to do what you did?"

Sage quickly shook his head. "Nuh uh. Not at all, Sire."

"Lesageroon, don't call me that."

Sage gulped. "O-okay, Sir- I uh..Mephiles…." He bit his lip and looked at his plate. "I...am not hungry anymore." Sage pushed away from the table and walked away, the feeling of guilt washing over him as he remember how he hurt Bowler.

 _It's not my fault…..he should've seen it coming..right? He doesn't have the right to hurt me. I'm a..._ He looked up as he slowly came to a stop. He was now in a hallway with Scarlet floors and multiple windows which let the bright shine of the moon creep in. _...I'm a...a_ _ **prince**_ _…._

"Tough day, scout?"

Sage spun around and made eye contact with a red fox. Her hair was set in a very loose bun, strands of night purple hair waving about. The bright teal eyes shone bright in the dark, until hallway.

"..."

"C'mon." She approached him and smiled. "Don't be like that."

"Not now, Felicia.."

The fox giggled as she stood by him, looking out the window. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Sage replied with a simple nod. His eyes, too, turned to the window. The moon was high in the clear sky, causing its light to shine over everything over the city, and the small lake-like structure had the moon's reflection, making a very exquisite scene.

"You nervous for next week?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you guys going back in time?"

 _Yea…we are.._

"I suppose. The thing scaring me isn't going back."

"Age alteration?"

Sage frowned as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cold glass. "Yes…"

Felicia patted him on the back. Her smile was soft and gentle, giving you no choice but to feel comfortable around her. "Being scared is normal. You have nothing to worry about, bud." She laughed and popped her neck. "Anyhow, I hope you're feeling better for training tomorrow. I heard we're gonna be going out of the castle gates."

His amber eyes flicked open and he looked at the red one. "We are?"

"Yeah, haha. You excited?"

He didn't know what he was. Excited or not, the feeling he felt was uncomfortable. _Outside...the gates? Does that mean….where...we use to live? Maybe...just maybe I can sneak away...and go see if I can find the house. What if...what if I can't? No..I will. I will find it, and I'll stay there, no matter what.._

"Yeah. I'm pretty _excited._ "

Morning came and the sun's light peeked into the young ones room, reflecting off of the mirror that hung on the west wall, right next to his dresser and personal belongings. His white tiled floor took in no lite, seeming like the color of grey due to the lack of hue.

 _Knock knock_

…

 _Knock knock_

"Nnnn…." The covers flung off of the red ones face and he sat up, blinking multiple times, adjusting to the dim light. "Come in…"

The door creaked opened and Roxanne appeared. "Hey, dweeb. Ya awake?"

Sage glared at her. "...get out…"

Roxanne laughed. "Get up. Mephiles is taking us to the Outter today."

"The...Outter?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She sighed. "It's beyond the kingdom?"

Sage made an 'O' shaped with his mouth as he realized what she meant. "Oh. Okay. I'll get ready."

Roxanne gave a nod and closed the door behind her as Sage hopped out of his bed. He yawned and looked around, scratching his head as he put on his shoes and shirt. He walked to his door, but stopped as he heard yelling.

"No. I won't go through with this. You can't make me."

"I'll make Amberly make you if you won't listen to the orders given to you, Roxanne."

"Listen, you may be my creator, but that does NOT mean you can tell me to do that to my brother."

"He isn't your brother. You're a machine. He's a Mobian."

 _What….what are Mephiles and Roxie talking about?_

"Fine then. But, answer me this: if he's a Mobian, shouldn't he be free to leave? All Mobians are free...but admit it. You've been keeping him here under his own will."

Mephiles was silent. "I'll deal with you _later_ , Roxanne."

The door unexpectedly opened, and Sage looked up with big eyes as Mephiles looked down upon him with first green ones.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

"Let's be going then."

_(¬_¬)ﾉ_

As everyone else knew, the land beyond the gates held no life, and if there was life, it wouldn't be living for long. The ground in the Outter was covered in dirt and sand, with a little bit of flakey ash from the fire many years ago. There were no trees, and if you saw something that you'd consider a tree, it was a black pole like figure, made up of ash and dust. All buildings that once stood were long gone; crumble to pieces on the ground. The sky was a dark gray and the air looked very foggy, making it hard to see where you were going.

"What was the point of this exactly?"

"To explore. Find thongs probably," Roxanne replied, waving at the air in front of her face.

Sage walked quietly alongside Mephiles, staring at the ground. The older one folded his hands behind his back and scoffed.

"You are to stay by my side, do you understand Sage?"

"Yes sir."

Roxanne's left ear twitched and she stopped. "Hold up." She looked to her left and frowned. She tried looking through the fog, but had no luck. "Hm. Something's over there."

"That's impossible. You're probably malfunctioning."

Roxanne faced Mephiles with a sneer. "I am NOT malfunctioning."

"You arguing with me earlier would explain it."

Roxanne glared at the dark one. "...yes sir."

Sage looked into the distant and squinted. He could see a dark figure scurrying around. "Um, Mephiles?"

"Not now, Lesageroon."

"Mephiles."

"Not now, I'm bust with Roxanne."

Sage stared at the figure and bit his lip. He slowly started walking towards the darkened figure, checking over his shoulder every now and then, making sure Mephiles didn't see him. As he got closer, he could make out the outline of the blurry figure. It was his size and somewhat thin.

He tip toed closer, holding his breath, then coming to a hault as he heard them talking.

"You ass hole, not there. Over here, over here."

"Shut up, Daija. I know what I'm doing."

"Obviously not, because it's over here…."

Footsteps go closer to Sage and he froze, his heart pounding at an insane rate. The figure stopped 5 feet ahead of him and he could make out the other's appearance.

It was a black hedgehog with dark brown shaggy hair and had a piece ripped out of the corner of his left ear. One eye was black and and the other was a bright light blue.

Something was off. There was another person… But he seemed to be fading in and out of reality

..and he was attached to, no….coming out of the others abdominal area. He was ghost like, but had faint colors. He was black with messy, tattered hair and three piercings on one ear, and two on the other. One of his eyes were pure red and the other was bright purple.

 _What the..?_

"Sh." The ghost-like one said. It went silent and, in the blink of an eye, a hand was over Sage's mouth. Hot air lightly brushed against his ear as a raspy voice whispered.

"Who are you?"

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

"..."

"Darkness leave him alone," a softer voice spoke.

The raspy voice had a sinister tone to it, making it cause shivers to run up Sage's spine.

"Aw, I was only playing with him."

Sage began to breathe heavily as the hand slowly pulled away from his mouth.

"You don't need to mess with everyone, Darkness."

"Or so you think, Daija."

Sage turned around and his eyes widened. The ghost-like one was actually _emerging_ from his abdominal region.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Darkness snickered.

Sage gulped. "Wh-what are you?"

"Mobians," Daija said as he smiled. "Nothing else."

Darkness rolled his eyes. Daija laughed softly. "Darkness is a spirit. He's my friend…."

"Yep, friend."

"Wh….why is he coming out of you?" Sage asked.

"Why not?" Darkness said with a glare.

"Be nice. It was just a question." Daija grinned, then buried his face into his arm as he began to cough badly.

"Are you okay?"

"He's fine. He's just real sickly " Darkness sad with a sadened expression.

"My body can't stand the fumes from this land...its given me a disease….that I can't get rid of." Daija smiled. "But that's fine, haha. I can fight it off."

Darkness glared at Daija. "Yea…..you can.."

 _ **Okay you guys. That's it for part one. Part two will be coming sometime next month. I hope you like!**_

 _ **R &R**_


End file.
